thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Legend
Lost Legend 'is the first episode of ''Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians. Plot Summary A young man by the name of Kane is seen walking through a large, dark forest. His initial intentions are unknown but it is soon discovered that he has a Bakugan called Ecramor, and that the two are searching for something. Trying to conceal themselves, they come to a small clearing, where a large, looming temple is lying in wait for them. They attempt to move forward but are attacked by an Underworld Horridian known as Anarios, who is supposedly guarding the area. A fight ensues and Ecramor takes the form of a large dragon-like Bakugan. The two Bakugan start to fight and Anarios proves that he isn't one to be taken lightly and quickly uses a powerful combo to completely change the tide of battle. Despite this, Ecramor taunts him, and appears to be harbouring some sort of secret. He activates a single ability and obliterates Anarios, showing no remorse for the action. The two then proceed towards the temple and Ecramor opens the sealed door via some sort of strange ability. They enter and Ecramor explains how its purpose is to be a sort of storybook, that tells all of Ancient Bakugan history. Ecramor attempts to unlock its secrets but it reacts strangely and the two are absorbed by a strange light, their fate unknown. Plot Description Lightning flashed across the sky and rain poured down, the ground was drenched from the never-ending weather that plagued the land. Amidst it all a dark figure was walking briskly through the thick undergrowth of the large forest. Lightning and Thunder blasted overhead and revealed the build of a young man. He waved his hand and a small, glowing red orb lifted into the air and Illuminated the surrounding area with a dull red light. The orb continued on its way, lighting his way. After some time he came to a small clearing. There was no protection from the rain and the ground was a mere mixture of dirty water and mud as he let the rain land softly on his face. The small orb stopped and floated back to the man. “Thank you, Ecramor” said the man in a low, husky voice. The orb opened and revealed itself as a Pyrus Bakugan. “My Pleasure” said the Bakugan. It continued on, questioning the man. “How close are we?” he asked. “It is not far, but we can’t be detected, we must move swiftly,” replied the young man. The Bakugan flew into his hand, landing with a soft thud. He continued on his way, moving slower this time and taking care to make as little noises as possible. The Thunder helped, masking any noise he may have created, while the lightning exposed him, giving his presence away to any that might have been watching. He stopped and focused his eyes on a shape ahead. “It is here,” he whispered to the Bakugan. “We must be careful,” said Ecramor softly. The man walked slowly forward and stopped. Ahead of him was a huge Temple-like structure. It seemed extremely old and as the lightning flashed against its walls he could make out large symbols in an unknown language. In the middle a massive, menacing door that seemed to be sealed. He made his away towards the door. Ecramor stopped suddenly and refused to continue. “We must keep going Ecramor,” Said the young man. “I have a bad feeling about this Kane,” Said the Bakugan, finally using his Brawlers name. A purple glimmer overhead caused him to jump backwards. Ecramor was caught off guard and fell to the ground. A purple streak came from above and a black, three-headed Cerberus-like Bakugan rose from the ground. A Bakugan had just been thrown. Before Kane could react, three purple blasts were fired at him. The sheer force of the attack shot him several meters through the air. He landed on his back and lost his breath. He immediately got to his feet yelled his Bakugans name. Ecramor came flying though the air and landed in his hand. He threw his Bakugan through the air and yelled “Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Rise Pyrus Ecramor!” There was now a large, armored Dragon-like Bakugan on the field. Their attacker growled and spoke for the first time “I shall rip you to pieces, I am Anarios, the most powerful Underworld Horridian in all of existence!” Ecramor merely scoffed and flew at his adversary, Anarios howled and a black barrier formed around his body, Ecramor was blasted back and hit the ground hard. “Ability activate!” screamed Anarios “Underworld Void,” large black coils came from the ground and wrapped themselves around Ecramor. He was bought to his knees as the chains began to strangle him. “Ability activate” said Kane softly “Nether Implode”. The coils broke and Anarios howled in pain. Anarios retaliated with three massive bursts of energy, knocking Ecramor backwards. Anarios laughed triumphantly and mocked Ecramor for his weakness. Ecramor let out a loud, high pitched laugh that echoed around the whole forest “You fool, this is but a warm up, do you really think we would be here if I wasn’t one of '''them?” “Impossible!” Anarios yelled, “They died out years ago!” Anarios put on a brave face and snarled, “I will never fall to the likes of you!” Anarios glowed purple and activated an ability “Tri Underworld!” he yelled as the effects of his abilities where tripled “Ability Activate” he screamed “Demolition Midnight” Anarios split into nine separate versions of himself “That ability splits me into three separate versions of myself, each with double my original base, but that was tripled in power so…. you’re doomed!” Ecramor merely grinned, “As I said before I am a Bakugan of legend, I have no limitations!” Kane raised a single ability card into the air, it flashed a red color and a large, fiery explosion engulfed the surrounding area. Anarios lay motionless on the ground, his body glowed a purple color and he disintegrated into small purple bursts of energy, before disappearing forever. Ecramor snarled, “That fool shouldn’t have got in our way” Kane continued “Such a shame he had to die though”, Ecramor returned to ball form “How exactly do we open this door?” asked Kane. “Simple” said the small Bakugan. He flashed a bright red colour. At once the door made a hissing noise and opened. They entered a truly monumental room. The walls were marked with similar symbols to the ones of the outside they almost looked like hieroglyphs, trying to tell some sort of story. “Here it is…the '''whole '''history of Bakugan life,” said Ecramor in a voice of sheer wonderment. “Well?” questioned Kane “Its easy, Olympia Bakugan are the key” said Ecramor. He once again flashed a bright red colour, “Nothing is happening,” said Kane coldly. Suddenly the writing on the walls shone a rainbow like color, the light got brighter until it enveloped the two. It began to dull and as it did Kane and Ecramor seemed to have disappeared. Characters Seen *Kane *Ecramor *Anarios Bakugan Seen *Pyrus Ecramor *Darkus Underworld Horridian Character Debut *Kane *Ecramor *Anarios Category:Kodokor12 Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians